Chasing Yesterday
by Forgotten.Fairytale.Endings
Summary: SasuSaku FIC. Yesterday had died, tomorrow's bleeding... Sakura gets amnesia and she's forgotten everything. But when she wakes up in an unfamiliar place, will she fall in love with a Uchiha for the 2nd time?
1. Chapter 1

_Chasing Yesterday_

_Chapter One_

**WARNING:** Swearing

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing

* * *

**--**

_**Blindness isn't always inheirited, it can just be someone who doesn't pay attention.**_

**--**

She ran her hand through her pink hair. It was late, near one o'clock in the morning. The paperwork for today's appointments hadn't been done considering how she had taken over her friend, Ino's shift. She subconciously let a heavy and tired sigh escape her lips. The pinkette scribbled down a few diagnoses on three seperate sheets of parchments.

"This jobs sure does bind you to it," She mumbled to herself.

_"You're annoying..." _Insert his constant smirk. Sakura shook her head, trying to push him out of her head. She wouldn't let him get to her, not tonight or ever. He was gone; probably dead and gone. She had begun to forget about him, it has taken her six years to finally let go. Except for dreams - or nightmares - of him which occured every now and then.

After another hour of writing theories and reports, Sakura was finally able to leave the Konoha Hospital. It was 2:36 a.m. when she had arrived at her house. She wiggled her keys until she heard the "thunk" of the deadbolt. She pulled the golden key out of the lock and went inside. Sakura dropped her tote off near the coffee table and set four textbooks on the mahogany table.

_Geez, I'm so tired... I'm never taking Ino-pig's shift again, _She thought as she changed into her navy blue nightgown. The said young adult slipped beneath the comforter and sheets and pulled the switch of the lamp off. Then once her head rested on the fluffy pillow, she out caught up in a dreamless sleep.

**- XxXx -**

**Beep, Beep, Bee -- **Sakura slammed her fist onto the "Snooze" button. She groaned and looked at the time; it was four in the morning! How did it skip _backward_?! She'd barely slept two hours!

"What the hell!" She growled, falling onto her bed and pulling the blankets over her head, as if trying to hide. She closed her eyes and held them like that tightly. Sakura refused to wake up now, why did it wake her up now? She was already so damn tired, but sleeping approx. an hour and twenty minutes wasn't healthy. Besides, she did not to be at the hospial until 7:30 in the morning.

_"...To kill a certain person..." _His never-ending and penatrating stare entered her mind. She sat up and shook her head furiously. She was not going to remember him -- especially for the reason he left. Tears swelled up in her eyes, creating the illusion that her emerald orbs were gleaming. No, she couldn't cry now. She _wouldn't_ cry, not over someone who _betrayed_ her home-village. But it was not only her home-village that he had backstabbed, it was _his_ too. Yet it didn't seem to matter much to the dark-haired boy. He was overly-obsessed with power and savagely murdering his older brother.

Soon, when she finally cut off her thoughts, Sakura returned to sleep. But it wasn't dreamless like her last one, it was filled with vivid and wild images of the youngest Uchiha and herself. Unconciously a red color had slowly made its way spreading across her face.

Sakura had always been alert when she slept, she used to think it was a good assest considering how she was a ninja, but now it was becoming a terrible thing. Her stupid alarm clock went off twice more throughout the night and her phone had begun to ring barely a minute ago. She picked it up and answered in a groggy voice,

"Hello?"

_"S-sakura? Where a-are you? It's 7:35 r-right now!" _Hinata's voice replied through the technology.

"Hmm?" Her eyes glanced at her alarm clock which showed 7:36 a.m. causing her to hop out of bed, "Okay, thanks Ino! I'll see you there!"

_"Sakura, i-is everything a-alright? You've n-never been late..." _

"Yes, Hinata. Everything okay, I just over-slept," Sakura claimed.

_"Um... Okay w-well get ready a-and I'll see y-you s-soon," _Hinata stuttered in her quiet voice. **Click!** The two women hung up. Sakura rushed around her house and gathered her Medic-Nin clothes. She quickly got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth before litterally running out of her apartment.

At the hospital, Hinata had told Shizune that Sakura would be a little late because she had worked late. Five minutes after that, Sakura came hurrying in. The said young adult was out of breath when she arrived. Hinata looked at her with concern in her no-pupil eyes.

"Are you alright?" The midnight-haired woman asked.

Sakura shook her head, "Not exactly. But I'll be fine, promise." The pinkette insisted, fakely smiling. Hinata didn't look convienced but handed Sakura her clipboard anyways. Sakura's orbs scanned over the schedule.

_Two surgeries today? That's it? _Sakura thought, mentally questioning whoever had designed the list. It was probably Lady Tsunade herself. There wasn't an appointment until 8:50 a.m. or nine o'clock, so the Haruno set out to find her used-to-be mentor. Lucky for her, the blonde haired woman was in the hallways, checking on the surgeries that were happening.

"Lady Tsunade! Can I speak with you?" Sakura called out, her voice echoing through the white and blue bordered hallway. The doesn't-look-but-is fifty year-old woman came strolling over to the pink-haired woman.

"Yes Sakura?" Tsunade asked, looking at Sakura's confused facial expression.

"Why do I only have two -" Sakura held up two fingers, making it look like a "peace" sign, "- things to do today?"

"I'm assigning you a mission... It could be a long one too," Tsunade confirmed, looking down at Sakura's schedule.

"A mission? I haven't been on one of those since..." Sakura looked down.

"Let it go, Sakura," Tsunade commented, her hazel eyes staring at her youngest apprentice, "He chose his fate. Let him live it..."

_I know. I just feel like I could've done so much more to prevent it, _Sakura mentally told herself. Sakura never knew who - besides his brother - to blame for Sasuke leaving... But she inwardly took the blame, just because she didn't believe it was Naruto's doing.

"Sakura, are you feeling well? You're zoning out..." Tsunade's voice yanked Sakura from her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine," She muttered, lying. "When do I leave?"

"Come by my office around noon and I'll have you meet your team-mates and so on..." Tsunade explained. Then she swirved around Sakura, leaving her to carry out her medical duties.

**- XxXx -**

"Sakura! Lady Tsunade would like to see you in her office, please," Shizune called out to the the kunochi with monster-strength -- except Tsunade.

The said pink haired person looked up from her paperwork and nodded. She rose from her seat and followed the burnette into the Hokage's office. There were two other people there. But Naruto wasn't amongst them. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura questioned, feeling uneasy without her only team-mate.

"He's not attending this mission, Sakura," Tsunade answered, writing her signature onto pieces of paper.

"What? Why not?" exclaimed Sakura.

The hazel-eyed woman glanced at the out-spoken woman, "We cannot afford to have him running around with a jounin present, Sakura. He does possess the Kyuubi inside of him... And it has been decided that he could be dangerous not only to the enviroment --"

_Since when have they cared bout the enviroment?_ Sakura thought stubbornly, nearly scoffing aloud.

"-- team-mates, but he could also become unstable and --"

Sakura didn't want for her to continue, "But that's only if he gets mad enough! And if this mission has to do with Sasuke, Naruto should come... Sasuke and him were best friends and he needs closure if no one else!"

"Do you not need closure, Sakura?" Tsunade's gaze was intent and set solely on Sakura. The question was not answered, "Now, I will see what I can do. But if there's nothing I can do, then he will not be allowed to come. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade..." Sakura smiled as her gaze was directed to the ground, "Thank you..." Her last words were practically inaudible.

**- XxXx -**

"Boy, am I glad I get to come on a mission... It's been three whole days since I've been on one!" Naruto grinned as he shifted the weight of his backpack. Yamato - newest leader of their squad - was walking in front of the two nineteen year-olds.

Sakura giggled, "Naruto, you're hands were completely trashed when you came into the hospital four days ago! It's no wonder why you haven't been on one latey..."

"Eh? It was Kakashi-sensei I tell you!" He insisted, "He's teaching me this new jutsu and it takes a lot of focus and skill. Plus its improving my Rasengan technique. Remember what my hands looked like after I tried using that?" Naruto turned to Sakura.

She looked away from him, her jade eyes stared at the floor, "I wasn't with you... That's when I trained with Tsunade-sama. Don't you remember that you left with Jiraya (sp?)?"

His azure eyes filled with despair and sadness, "Oh right... That was before the mission to rescue Sasuke... Again." Sakura looked up at him with heart-broken and tears-filled eyes, but she didn't speak. He craned his head to the right, to see her again before claiming what he had said a while ago, "I will keep my promise, Sakura... I will." Sakura wanted to hug him and thank him for being the bestest friend in the world. She wanted to help him control his demon. Moreover, she just wanted to collaspe to her knees and cry. But, she never got what she _really _wanted, did she?

Yamato turned to the three people, "Okay, so our mission is to find the Akatsuki hide-out. But be careful and unreckless. We cannot afford to make a mistake, nevertheless we would be greatly out-numbered," He took a large breath of air and continued, "So we must use our stealth skills and just find their hideout and nothing more. That means no going to investigate or anything. Understood?" Sakura, Naruto, and Ino nodded. **(A/n: I had Ino come because I don't really like Sai, sorry Sai-fans!)**

Yamato nodded and spoke again, "Good. Now Sakura and Naruto, go that way..." He pointed to the right, "Ino and I will go that way -" He pointed the left, "- If no one finds anyone then meet the Northeastern point, got it?" Once more the two woman and gentleman nodded. Yamato nodded too, then him and Ino dashed off into the eastern direction. Sakura and Naruto did the opposite; they tree-hopped into the western direction.

_Maybe Sasuke will be near! Dattebayo! _Naruto thought -- hoped.

_Sasori's dead. I know that for sure... What about Itachi? _Sakura thought as the she continued hopping from one branch to another. **(A/n: Oh geez, sorry if you didn't know that!!!)** Naruto followed beside her. They didn't speak once and they made sure the sounds of their boots were silenced. Then they heard voices causing them to look at each. They both motioned to the ground before landing in the underbrush quietly. Their eyes peered through the bushes and saw two people standing near a tree. And their attire spoke clearly: red clouds on a black cloak. Akatsuki... Suddenly a huge boulder rolled away, revealing a secret entrance. The two men shuffled in and the boulder began to fall back into its original place.

"That's odd..." Sakura mumbled. Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, waiting for her to finish. "I always thought they wouldn't be in the same place... All the members I mean. I thought they would have seperate places. And the whole boulder thing as a hideout? I mean it's completely unoriginal. But I suppose it works considering they couldn't rent a place in any village..." Sakura concluded. Naruto agreed silently.

Fifteen minutes Sakura and Naruto had been waiting at the Northeastern point. Yamato and Ino still hadn't showed up.

"Maybe they got captured! Or worse, what if they got killed?!" Naruto shouted, thinking of all the negative things.

"Naruto, stay calm. I'm sure they're fine..." said Sakura, patting her friend's back. "Just be rational."

"Rational? What's that? Some type of disease?" Naruto asked, squinting his eyes.

Sakura could've laughed at his density. "No, its not. But nevermind that. Here they come..." Naruto looked away from Sakura and spotted Ino and Yamato hurrying towards them. "But they seem to be in a rush..." Sakura suggested.

"Sakura! Naruto! Get up, we need to get moving!" Yamato commanded. The two said person stood and looked at their squad leader weridly.

"Why? What's going on?" Sakura asked as all four of them took off.

"Just hurry, Forehead!" Ino exclaimed, concern wavering in her voice.

"Ugh! Ino-pig!" Sakura growled but did as ordered.

**- XxXx -**

When they reached the main gates to Konoha, Sakura turned around to see if anyone had followed, but no one was in her sights. She looked up, down, to the right, to the left; yet there was still nothing.

Her sea foam gaze landed on Yamato, the only person there besides herself. "Ne, Yamato?"

The burnette glanced at her, "What is it, Sakura?"

"Why were we running?"

"Oh, no reason... We just needed to be home by sundown. Well anyways, I need to go report this to the Hokage immediately, so see you around." Then Yamato was gone. Damn that stupid teleportation justu. Sakura shrugged and pushed the thought to the back of her mind, for now.

**- XxXx -**

_"Sakura... Huh?" _His voice was so cold, so emotionless. Just like his coal-colored eyes. Never once did they hold anything, at least not when Sakura saw him. You could tell he was so broken when you saw how he would become abruptly silent and close his eyes. It was as if he was reliving the past or slaying his brother. He was so devastatingly broken... Yet he'd never admit it.

"Hn. Sakura..." She sat up in her bed and screamed. It sounded so realistic. His voice was like he was actually in the room, her room. But he wasn't, so why did it bother her?

"Go away... Go far, far away," She mumured, holding her knees to her chest. He always seemed to pop into her head at the times she was happy. He must've liked making her suffer.

_"You're annoying..." _His voice again. She shook her head before whispering, "I know." She finally decided to give into his treacherous mind games. Hoping that he would go away. But he didn't and this time, she was sure it was real:

"Let's take a walk. Just you and me..."

* * *

**A/n: Hopefully you liked it. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chasing Yesterday_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

**--**

_**If love is an universal emotion, then the pain it causes is also universal.**_

--

Sakura violently thrashed her head from side to side. He was getting into her mind and it drove her insane! Uchihas didn't belong here, in Sakura's mind, -- especially if he was Sasuke Uchiha. The pinkette could've screamed, but thought against it. He was _not_ here, he was absolutely and completely gone. So far gone that it couldn't even be called gone. At least that's what Sakura kept telling herself. Then she looked up at the ceiling then out the window that was four feet from the floor, five feet across, and three feet from the ceiling (yes, it was a large window). The powder blue curtains were hiding the outside world, but she could tell that it wasn't even close to 5 a.m. The moon had barely reached it's full potential placing; the middle of the black sky. Chalk-white light glowed through the stitchings of the curtain material. It created an outlined figure, as if someone were standing on the ledge of her window... But Sakura forced herself not to think much of it. She laid down again and her eyelids started to fall closed.

**- XxXx -**

Candles illuminated the dark and dreary hallways. They were perched upon the 7-foot tall pedastals, slowly melting away. Footsteps echoed as the loner walked through the hallways. His eyes blended with the darkness that surrounded him, except for the candlelight. His loose white shirt had turned a light orange color in the light, but his obsidian pants remained the same. Shadows danced across his handsome face, trying to drag out any emotion, but his face held none... Just like when he was younger.

"Sasuke-kun!!" screeched an annoying, high-pitched voice. The young man sighed but nothing came out of his mouth; meaning he gave the shrill voice no reply.

_"Why won't you tell me anything?" _Her unstable and broken voice entered his head. He could picture those shiny tears racing down her face. He clearly remembered what he'd said to her: _"That's none of your concern..." _He'd never let anyone pry into his life. Hell, he'd never talked to anyone, so they wouldn't understand.

_She could never understand -- nothing ever happened to her, _He selfishly thought. You can't say she ever did very much when she was twelve, no, but now she could take down a wall without trying.

**- XxXx -**

Sakura quietly made her way through the patient-filled halls. Her eyes glanced at every person with an I.V. or was handy-cap; she was slowly memorizing all their faces. They all showed signs of love, happiness, etc. even though they were unnoticeably dying. But maybe, just maybe, they knew they were going to be headed somewhere far, far away from here.

_Maybe they want to make the best of what they have left... _Sakura thought. The said young woman walked into her office and stared at the sheet that was tapped to her window. It was written in a fancy, but legible handwriting. Her jade eyes peered at it, reading what it said.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura." The said pinkette stormed out of her office and over to Ino's. She had the early shift today.

"Did you go into my office by any chance today?" Sakura asked, her light green colored eyes scruntinized the blonde.

Ino shook her head, causing her ponytail to swing around. "No, I haven't. But go ask Hinata if she let someone in..."

"Alright, thanks," Sakura replied. Next she hurried to the reciptionist office, but Hinata wasn't there.

"Are you looking for someone?" A purple/black-haired nurse called out to Sakura.

"Um, yes. Hyuuga Hinata, do you know where I can find her?" Sakura replied in another question.

"Hinata..Hinata..." The purple-haired woman scanned the screen, "She never came in -- Today is her day off, I suppose."

"Oh... Thanks anyways...," Sakura mumbled. The young Haruno shoved her hands into her white-doctor jacket pockets while going throught the halls in Konoha General Hospital. She thought of people who had keys to her office: Hinata, Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, and herself. There was no mystery that it was her birthday, but who would climb two stories to reach her office and put it on the _outside_ of her window? And no one could get into the hospital without getting caught by someone. Why? Because people were always there.

**- XxXx -**

"No, please don't! Don't do this!! I have a wife and two kids!" A man screamed, raising his hands. His pleading was useless and/or futile because this certain raven-haired man wouldn't spare a life. Not for anyone. His cold and blood-red eyes glowered down at the man before he heartlessly sliced the man's neck open. The large cut from the blade was anything but shallow.

"Sasuke. We must go now, reinforcements are coming...," An orange-haired man insisted. A yellow canary rested on his shoulder, chirping at a quiet and shrill voice. The odd colored haired man whispered incoherent words, as if he was speaking with the bird.

"Sasuke-kun!! Walk with me!" A dishevled redhead squealed, her pupils turning into hearts. She pushed up her thick, black glasses with her middle finger before smiling at the chicken-ass haired man.

"No." The Uchiha said defiantly before spinning on his heel and walking into the forest. The orange-haired man followed without protest -- or talking at all for that matter.

A light aqua colored haired man snickered at the Uchiha's answer to the redhead, "Haha, Karin..." He wisped his bangs from his eyes and began walking after the other two men.

"Shut up, Suigetsu!!" Karin yelled, her eyes narrowing at the long-haired man. She followed them, loudly hissing and spitting at Suigetsu.

**- XxXx -**

Cake, gifts, streamers, many bright colors. Ino had insisted that Sakura at least have a small get-together with friends for her birthday. Sakura refused the first time and the second and the third. But Ino kept pushing because she thought Sakura needed something fun in her life... She thought that the pinkette needed _something. _

"No, Ino. I don't want to celebrate...," Sakura declared stubbornly.

"Why not? You're becoming twenty!" Ino was pouting and it wasn't even her birthday!

"So?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, making it look like she could care less. "Plus I have work in the morning; bright and early."

"So? You can still go out for a little bit, right?"

"No! I cannot be late again and I'm not even aloud to _drink_ yet!"

"Well... We can always lie or get you a fake identity or something."

"Ino, will you just drop it? I obviously don't want to do this."

"Why not? What are you -- do you -- have to loose?" Ino asked, putting her hands on her hips. Sakura stared at her friend with incredulous smile beginning to grace her lips.

"So now I'm practically worthless?" Sakura laughed bitterly, "Why? Just because my parents are dead? No, that's not it... Um, is it because I don't want to get high or drunk? Nah, that's wrong too."

"It's because all you want to do is sit in your damn apartment and sulk because of your long-gone team-mate!" Ino shrieked.

"Oh yeah? Is that really what you think? That bastard left my team! He doesn't care and neither do I!" Sakura exclaimed. She mentally added, _He keeps thinking that I'm the same twelve year-old girl I once was._

"Then lets go out tonight!" Ino motioned to the doorway.

"This weekend, alright? I don't want to be late for work again," Sakura sighed, finally giving in. Ino made a sour-puss face, then exited her friend's apartment. Very loudly I might add. Sakura fell backwards, onto her couch. She slumped down and sighed, running a hand through her untangled bubblegum-colored hair.

Why? Why did she even have to be part on Team/Squad Seven? Most of the time she didn't think things like this or even regret it... But this time, she _hated_ whoever made her part of that team. It wasn't their fault she fell in love with Sasuke, no, but if it weren't for them she never would have talked with Sasuke and become in a "friendship relationship" with him. But this was what she did when she wasn't blaming herself, she was blaming everyone else.

The blood that pulsed through her veins made her sick. She didn't want to see or hear him in her head anymore. She didn't want to think about him -- let alone even know him.

_"Sakura... Thank you..." _His voice again?! What. The. Hell! He was worse than a song begin stuck in someone's head, he was worse than an alcoholic with keys to a truck! He's as bad a murderer with a shotgun. He is like a drug and Sakura's the user. And since he's not with her, the user is having wild withdrawls...

* * *

**A/n: Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chasing Yesterday_

_Chapter Three_

* * *

--

_**Men's vows are women's traitors.**_

_**- **__Shakespeare_

--

Sakura hadn't shown up to work the next day, she could barely function with Sasuke's voice passing through her mind every few minutes. His eyes, his lips, his raven, chicken-ass-styled hair, everything about him made her want to shoot herself.

When she was younger, having that Uchiha in her head would be completely normal, but not now, not since he left her heartbroken. Naruto claims that her eyes haven't shined for years, until two years ago on her birthday.

**- XxXx -**

The youngest Uchiha had been walking through the forest with the other three members from Team Hebi. They'd been walking for three hours, non-stop.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Can we stop walking for a little bit?" Karin whined.

"No." Was Sasuke's one word answer.

"Eh?!" Karin frowned, "Why not?"

"We need to be back now," Sasuke stated with no tone of emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Yeah! And your "short breaks" take four hours at least!" Suigetsu declared.

"Shut up, Suigetsu!!" Karin squealed. Her high-pitch could nearly shatter a window. Suigetsu covered his ears, annoyed, while Juggo and Sasuke kept walking, used to her shrilly screams.

About an hour later, the four-man group arrived at Orochimaru's hideout. Juggo decided to report the mission back to the snake-man himself, since he had nothing else to do. Karin and Suigetsu began bickering outside the hideout door and Sasuke immediately went into his bedroom. His fingertips twisted the lock on his door until he heard the "thunk" of the deadbolt.

_"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" _The Haruno's voice entered his head.

"Tch. Annoying..." He muttered, hoping to make her voice go away. But his attempts were futile. Her voice kept coming back no matter what he did. Just like she did... She always came back no matter what he did to her.

_"I'm so in love with you... I can't even stand it!" _He remembered her screaming that simple statement the night he chose to leave. Everyone in Konohagakure called him different things, but when you heard them say it, you knew who they were talking about. Betrayer, prodigy, last Uchiha, sole survivor, double-crosser, traitor, etc. His titles were endless in many villages. Oddly, he still wondered what his old team-mates called him. Wait, no, that wasn't right. He needed to call all ties with his home-village to become powerful.

Sasuke washed his face with ice-cold water then his gaze met the mirror. His dark, emotionless, and murderous eyes stared back at himself. His lips were pressed into a thin line.

**Knock! Knock! **Suddenly the knock kept coming, as if urgent. He groaned, it better not be Karin. His calloused hand yanked the door open, to reveal a twisted Kabuto.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled in an obviously annoyed tone.

"Orochimaru-sama would like to see you..." Kabuto pushed up his dark glasses as a sinister and physcotic smile spread across his face.

"Hn." Sasuke shoved past the gray-haired man after locking his bedroom door. He walked down the dimly-lit hallways, until he found the long-haired sannin's room. He forced open the door and slammed it closed before Kabuto came in. God, how he hated that stupid son of a bitch.

"What?" The venom-laced word slipped out of the Uchiha's lips.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru drawled out. Sasuke leaned on the stone wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "I have a new mission for you, and you alone."

"Hn."

"You need to go back to your old village and steal the highest-ranked medic-nin there, except for Tsunade. She could become part of your team, as the Medic-Nin I mean. I believe she would be a good assest. Whether you want it or not, you will get her. She might be able to heal my arms... So go now, I'll expect you _and_ her back by the end of the week, understood?" Orochimaru babbled.

"Aa." Sasuke replied as he exited the black and ruined-stone room.

"SASUKE-KUN!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?" Karin cried out as her and Suigetsu began to enter the building. Sasuke walked past her, as if she wasn't alive. "SASUKE-KU---" Suigetsu pressed his sword's blade to her neck, threatening her to scream the Uchiha's name again. She immediately shut her mouth. Sasuke nodded to Suigetsu, silently thnaking him. The aqua-haired man shrugged and grinned. Sasuke unlocked his bedroom door and grabbed extra shurikens and kunais before relocking the door and leaving Orochimaru's hideout; back to Konoha...

**- XxXx -**

The pinkette's phone had been ringing all morning, until she finally answered one phone call, it was from Tsunade.

"Hello?" Sakura's groggy and tired voice answered.

_"Sakura? Where are you? Are you alright?"_

"Huh? Oh, Lady Tsunade... Yes I'm fine..."

_"If you're "fine" then why aren't you at work?!"_

"If you absolutely need me to come, then I will. But I didn't think you'd need me back that badly after a mission."

_"Well... Get some rest and come here in an hour. Got it?"_

Sakura smiled a little at the blonde woman, "Yes, yes. Goodbye Lady Tsunade..."

_"See you soon, feel better." _Tsunade hung up, leaving Sakura to talk to air. Sakura quickly hung up after Tsunade did. She laid back down in bed and sighed.

_Why can't I get him out of my head?! He hasn't taken up this much of my time since I was fifteen! _Sakura thought angrily. It was his fault she was even having this issue! If he didn't leave she would be at the hospital, waiting until her team needed her for a mission. But since he had left for Otokagure, it was like he was imprinted into her mind. She scoffed aloud, _I bet I don't even exist in his mind, so why is he in mine? _She took a deep breath and held a pillow over her eyes. The sunlight needed to be blocked out. There was a light knock on her apartment door.

_Oh good God! I'm not getting up... _She mentally refused. There was another knock. Sakura moaned in annoyance and dragged herself from her white and black styled bed. She peeked through the peep-hole. No one was there anymore, just a present neatly wrapped with orange wrapping paper. There was a birthday card standing on the boxed present. She smiled, and opened the door. She hastily grabbed the present and returned inside. She set the box onto the kitchen counter-top and gently pulled the card from the pink envelope. It read:

Sakura-chan --

Sorry that your present sort of late... I just didn't get a chance to wrap your present after the mission, so Happy Birthday! Don't forget to live life as it happens...

Peace out,

Naruto Uzumaki

Tears of happiness slowly spilled from her eyes. She quietly whispered, "Thank you..." Although she knew Naruto wouldn't be able to hear her gratitude. The twenty year-old sniffed a little before placing the card on her nightstand that was beside her bed. Next she hurried back to the orange present. Her small and thin fingers carelessly ripped the wrapping paper off of the box. Excitement shown in her emerald eyes. Sakura got a pair of scissors and cut the tape. She looked inside the brown, cardboard box and nearly fainted. It was what she always wanted! It was a scrapbook of Team/Squad Seven. Then his voice reappeared,

_"Leave me alone..." _The pink-haired woman dropped the book filled with broken and forgotten memories. It clattered to the floor, making a heavy "thunk"ing noise. That bastard...

**- XxXx -**

Sasuke had been tree-hopping/running for thirty-five minutes and he was already 3/4's of the way to the Leaf Village. He had always been one of the fastest ninjas from the Leaf. Afterall, he _was _a prodigy.

_"-SMACK!- Did that wake you up?!" "I've been wide awake..." _Sasuke remembered Naruto's and his fight on the waterfalls as if it were yesterday. He stopped on a branch and glared at the many trees that blocked his way, but his deathly stare was directed to Konohagakure.

**- XxXx -**

Sakura clenched her fists at her sides as she clumsily made her way to Konoha General Hospital. Hinata was on break and sitting outside the hosital on a stone bench. Beside her was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. She smiled and quickly snuck past them, not wanting to steal the attention of either. She checked in with the reciptionist and opened the door that had the stairs sign on it. She hated the elevators, but normally took them. Except today she needed to think some things over before entering her office and dealing with horny, whiny, rude, or angry patients. Most importantly, she didn't want to see Ino or Tsunade on the way up.

_"Don't worry. Sasuke won't be tempted by him! He's super strong too! I promise!!" _Naruto's voice swirled around in his head while she walked up the flights of stairs. Every Team/Squad Seven memory slowly flooded back to her and before she knew it, she had passed the fourth floor and was standing at the rooftop doorway, which was on floor seven. How'd she manageto pass her own floor? Suddenly the door came swinging open. Her emerald eyes were wide and her face became a deathly white. Her fingers twitched at her side.

Her mouth opened a little and a whisper escaped her lips, "Sasuke..." then she fell down one flight of stairs, hitting her head at least four times on the way down.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you liked it and thanks for reading. And thanks to the people who already reviewed. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chasing Yesterday_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

--

_**Because you deserve the peace that'll come after this battle is won; and it will be won.**_

--

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

It was late, I could tell by the darkness that surrounded me. The reason I was up late anyways was because of the fact that my head was throbbing uncontrolablly and my back ached with nearly unbearable pain. I did not remember what occured the night before, but maybe it was better it was forgotten.

"You're awake," Familiar, cold, emotionless. I knew of whom the voice belonged to, someone I used to know like the back of my hand, but he hasn't been around recently -- he hasn't been seen in the Leaf Village for seven or eight years and it has taken me six years to let him go. Or so I thought I had.

But he was a prodigy of his extinct clan... although his father never seemed to acknowledge it. His family's kekki-genkai was amazing and magnificant, but he always kept it for missions - rarely ever using it for training practices with Team Seven. He "preserved" it, as if he was trying to save it for something "useful" like murdering innocent people to become the ultimate Uchiha.

"Why is she staring off into space?"

"Because she's ugly..."

"How does that even go with what he said?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's stupid too. Right, Sasuke-kun?!"

"Hn." _Wow, thanks for defending me stupid bastard..., _I mentally growled at the youngest Uchiha son.

"Ah ha! Even Sasuke-kun agrees with me!!!" A woman shrilled.

"Karin, I believe he didn't technically reply," an orange-haired man said.

"Hmph!" I heard the redhead, Karin, make that noise. I bet she crossed her arm over her chest too; its just something girls do when they're told - or happen to be - wrong.

I merely stared at them, as nothing was wrong, making it seem as though I didn't mind being taken captive or kidnapped by an old team-mate. I sure was good at lying. "What am I doing here?"

"...." No one answered. I clenched my fists under the sheets, making them crinkle in my wrath. Why did no one answer? Did I not deserve to be answered just because I wasn't an Orochimary follower?

_"You're annoying..." "You never do anything; you're weak." _I could imagine him saying it now. Maybe, just maybe, that's why no one answered me, because they thought I was weak too. Well I've got new for them!

"Answer me, damn it!" I spat out, causing the aqua-haired man and Karin to flinch. My voice and the words I spoke would not be tooken lightly from here on out. I _will_ be noticed.

"Oh, now that is sssome big talk for a little girl," A dark and sinister voice taunted. It was the one and only Orochimaru's voice. Oddly enough, I'd been waiting for this day to come. The day where Naruto and I would've brought Sasuke back... But I was by myself and I didn't have any thought on even trying to steal him back. Not now...

"Where. Am. I?" I paused when no one answered and spoke again, "I'd like an answer - a specific answer - this time, please."

"You are in Otogakure," Orochimaru vaguely explained.

"Gee, I never would've guess that! I just thought you moved your entire hideout and city of minions into the Mist Village!" I fakely exclaimed. Their eyes bored - glared - into me, not approving of my smart-ass comment.

"You will make your ssstay here. You will become my new, personal Medic-Nin. And I will sssend you out with Ssssasuke-kun's team --" I blocked out his words and silently snickered at Orochimaru's nickname for the Uchiha. "-- Is that underssstood, pinky?" He finished.

"Sakura." I said but another voice said it with me, in unison. I turned to the young man, he was subconciously staring at the ground, as if he thought it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Very well... Now everyone go to your room..." His raspy voice trailed on. When everyone left, his gray-haired, right-hand man stopped Sasuke from going anywhere.

"Sssassuke-kun, please take pinky here to your room. Ssshe'll need ssomewhere to sssleep and live," The snakey sannin ordered quietly. Sasuke and myself had a grimacing look on our face, but the said Uchiha nodded. When they unlocked my feet shackels, I walked over to a wall and started banging my head against it. The wall vibrated and had painful cracking noises, until someone's strong arms picked me up and carried me through a dimly-lit hallway. When we reached a certain bedroom, the person stopped to unlock it before going inside. It was completely black.

I glanced at the bed which had a navy blue comforter and sheets, but the pillow-cases were a blinding light in his darkness. In case you haven't guessed, they were white.

"You can sleep on the bed," Sasuke mumbled, taking an extra pillow and tossing it onto the gray/black leather couch.

"No, it's your room... So," I shrugged, steadily walking over to his couch, but Sasuke's arm wrapped around my waist, holding me back.

"No..." He disagreed.

"Yes!" I insisted.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"I said no, Sakura!" He snarled, his eyes hastily changing into his bloody red sharingan. I stared back with unharmed and unaffected emerald orbs. He actually looked sort of shocked that I wasn't afraid. I guess he forgot who he was using it against.

"I don't care what you say, Uchiha... You have absolutely **no** authority over me. You haven't for years," I closed my eyes and shook my head, doubtingly. I started to turn away, not wanting to imagine him here with me anymore. I wanted to die... again. I moved towards the couch, but his muscular arm was still holding me against his body. "Uchiha, let me go." He did as commanded without protest.

**- XxXx -**

_Running; the thumping of footsteps hurrying down a cobble-pathway. Pink hair swayed behind herself as she ran, bruises and cuts scattering her body._

_"This was a mistake! You never should've taken me!" She screamed, her fists shaking and swinging. Tears were bubbling in her eyes; brimming, ready to fall. But she held them back she raced out of the damned hideout._

_"Sakura! Come back here!" Shouts and maniac screams were heard following her, but she didn't care, she just kept running. You could say it was like her life depended on it, because it did. _

_"Sasuke-kun! Just let her go! She obviously doesn't love you like I do!!" Karin's unneeded comments made Sakura want to murder someone. Especially that redheaded bitch... She had been getting on Sakura's nerves all year! But she didn't really mind Juggo or Suigetsu, they were actually rather sweet once you got to know them. _

_But Sasuke... well, some things never change I guess._

**- XxXx -**

**(Still Sakura's P.O.V)**

Sakura supressed a scream, but swiftly flew up from her sleeping position. She rubbed her forehead and slapped her fist onto the couch's chilled fabric, until she realized it wasn't the leathery material she felt with her fingertips. Instead it was the smooth and soft fabric that was Sasuke's bed sheets.

_What the hell?! I fell asleep on the couch, _She thought beginning to think she was becoming mentally unstable. Then she saw Sasuke, shifting uncomfortablly, on the dark colored couch. His face was twisted and even though she was pissed at him, his look saddened her.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, gazing at her clasped hands. She didn't want to wake him, but he deserved some peace in his difficult and hard-working life. She shuffled out of the warm and soft bed and the pinkette neared the Uchiha. Sakura lifted him with her superhuman strength and gently placed him on his bed and smiled. She thought he looked soo cute when he slept. Her fingers brushed strands of hair out of his face before returning to the leathery couch. Her back pressed against the backside of the couch before sighing and swiping her hand across her pale forehead.

_Why did it have to be like this? What could we do to be happy? What could I do to make _him _happy? _Sakura thought, her eyes unhappily dulling. Glimmering eyes were slowly becoming a light jaded color. The said pinkette turned so she faced the backside and closed her eyes, not letting the tears wander down her cheeks.

**- XxXx -**

"Wake up. Wake up, Sakura..."

"Ngh... No, just five more minutes..."

"No. Get up."

"Ugh! No, go away!!"

"Sakura, now!"

"Just tell your "master" I'm busy practicing or whatever!"

"What!" Sasuke sneered, causing my eyes to burst open. Oh my God, I did not just say that to him! Now he's going to kill me! Just as he began to lunge for me, I hopped up and ran towards his bathroom. Once I got in, I locked the door and leaned on it, breathing heavily.

"Sakura! Open this damn door!"

"NO!" I yelled back, practically trembling.

"Sakura, do it!" He called back angrily.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!"

"What the hell? I'm not going to kill you..."

"Huh?!"

"Come out. I need to shower..."

"Oh, okay..." Sakura muttered before calmly unlocking and opening the bathroom door. He was simply leaning on the doorframe with a bored and annoyed look on his face. He slipped passed her once she stepped aside and then he started to close the door, with his normal smirk spreaded across his face. Sakura shook her head, knowing his thoughts perfectly well.

_I/He still has this much power over her/me, _They thought in unison.

Twenty minutes had passed and Sakura was sitting on the bed in her tattered nightgown (she never had changed once she got to the hospital). Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and Sakura merely gaped at him.

"Why is there a hot guy standing in my bedroom?" Sakura asked, feeling a sudden rush of whooziness (sp? lol).

"Hn?" He questioned, rasing an eyebrow at her curious behavior.

"Why are you here? I mean, I don't understand who you are," She trailed on, making mental notes, "Wait. If you can't answer who you are... Then who am _I?_"

* * *

**A/n: I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chasing Yesterday_

_Chapter Five_

* * *

--

_**Believe in those who give you hope… But do not depend; for they will not always be there.**_

--

_Pibinezz: Well, in chapter three (I think), I wrote about how she fell down a flight of stairs, right? Well after that, she was slowly - I mean REALLY slowly - losing her memory... Thank you for reviewing!_

**-- XxXx –**

"What? Are you saying you don't remember your life?" The Uchiha said; his eyes subconsciously showing emotion and his face held an unbelieving expression on it. His dark eyes watched her nod, making her pink tresses shift.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," She paused as her dull emerald eyes studied the raven-haired man. "Are we married?" Sasuke's jaw dropped and he quickly shook his head and regained his 'ice-cube' pose.

"No."

"Phew," She breathed in relief. When her spring-colored eyes met his nighttime ones, she finished, "Good, 'cause you aren't my type at all…" The Uchiha wanted to laugh, was this really Sakura?

"Is that so?" Sasuke replied, stifling a simple chuckle of amusement. Once more she nodded and clasped her hands that lay in her lap. "Sakura I think you're –"He never finished.

"Sakura? Who is that?" The pink haired woman asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Sakura… Yes that's you. Now stop screwing around," He demanded.

"Don't speak to me like that! I'm not your pet, damn it!" She snapped back.

_I wonder if she's gone insane…, _Sasuke thought as he gently leaned on the bathroom doorframe. _Is that how she really feels? _He added.

"Hey… You!" Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Sakura's pale hand waving in front of his face. He grabbed it and she squealed, "Damn, your hand is freezing!" She desperately tried to free herself from his inhuman grip. He smirked at her futile actions, loosening his grip on her wrist a bit. Suddenly her pale hand smacked him upside the head.

"Son of a bitch!" He cried as he rubbed the side of his head. When he recovered – which was within thirty-nine seconds – he saw her small figure hurrying out of his bedroom. "Wait, god damns it!" He growled in frustration before quickly walking after her.

**- XxXx -**

"La, dum, dum, duh-da…" Karin hummed to herself as she painted her fingernails a candy-apple red color. She patted a side of her pinky finger with a cloth and smiled at her finished manicure. "Oh! I did such a great job! I doubt that stupid pink freak could do any better!" Karin exclaimed, lightly clapping her hands together.

Then her door came open, practically snapping from the hinges, "Karin! Have you seen Sakura anywhere?" Suigetsu asked, breathing heavily.

Karin didn't even bother looking at him when she realized it was him, "Go away."

"Did you see her or not?!" He hissed out, narrowing his eyes at the redhead.

"Nope! No leave, Suigetsu!" She screamed, blowing gently on her nails. The aqua haired man groaned and slammed her door close, making her flinch. He started running and checking inside more rooms, but no luck.

The carrot-top – I mean Juggo – had been sitting on his windowsill, watching the spring morning continue… Until Sasuke busted in and asked his to find the prisoner.

"You lost her already, Sasuke?" A content smile on his normally bored face.

"I did not loose her, Juggo. She merely escaped my attention…" The young man explained.

"Uh-huh… Alright," The brightly colored haired man nodded as he stood from his position on the wooden windowsill. "Just try not to loose her this time…" And with that said, he hopped out the window and landed gracefully on the ground… which was two stories below where he sat. He peeked under and behind every bush and tree; but no luck.

**- XxXx -**

Running; the thumping of footsteps hurrying down a cobble-pathway. Pink hair swayed behind her as she ran. She didn't even know where she was going, she just felt like a mouse trapped in a maze. There were endless amounts of hallways and this was tiring and made you feel like you were riding a roller coaster. There were stairs (rarely), many curves, and lots of elevation issues – meaning there were ups and downs.

"Sakura come back here!"

"No, leave me alone! NOW!"

"Come here, you can't leave! You won't leave!"

"I am and I will! I don't care if you're –"She stopped in mid-sentence, rephrasing what she was about to say in her head, "—just go away! I don't know who you are but, go!" She glanced over her shoulders at the three men that were following her. She would've snickered, smirked, even giggled if she weren't running for her life. When she returned her gaze to the rest of the hallway ahead, her body bounced back. She had run _into _someone while she was running _from_ people.

"Oof!" She cried out in pain as she landed on her butt. Sakura reached her rub her sore thigh, but was roughly hoisted up from her spot on the patio-like floor. A slime-y hand was holding onto her pale forearm as she was held steady. "Let go of –"

"Ssshut up!" A familiar, but non-familiar voice hissed out, immediately making her press her lips into a thin line. When the raven, the carrot, and the fishy halted in front of the pinkette, he continued, "Now what were you doing?! Letting her essscape so easssily!"

"…" No one wished to speak up. No one was willing to get murdered for one another. Sakura watched them with disbelieving eyes, how could they be team-mates, yet not seem to want anything to do with each other.

Sakura turned her head towards the yellow-green eyed man, confident. "It wasn't their fault I was… startled when they caught me looking at… uh, the flowers earlier. So I began running; but I didn't know… my way back to the room!" She finished stammering over words.

"Hmm… Alright, that sssoundsss realissstic, I'm glad you found her Ssssasssuke-kun," The snake-like man tapped his chin, already knowing the entire pink girl's lie. "Now, pleassse leave me and return to your roomssss." All four of the young people nodded. When the long black haired man released his grip on Sakura and left, the chicken-ass haired man glowered at her.

"You, follow me. And don't say or do anything…" He grumbled, pushing her in front of himself and telling her the directions back to his – their bedroom.

"So, he said you found me… Where?" She asked, still robotically walking towards the Uchiha's quarters.

"Away. In another village…" He emotionlessly replied.

"Oh." She paused, "You don't explain things well, you know that?"

_Coming from the girl who used to fall head-over-heels for me… _Sasuke mused, silently amused by how much she doubted, tore him down, and loathed him. It actually made him think – wish – this is what she had been thinking about him; but never said. Maybe the things that look and seem the most pure and innocent are the most devious and tainted.

"…you sure don't talk much… I wonder why that old man likes you." Sasuke had tuned into reality, but missed Sakura's long and debating speech. But he cringed as her heard the last part. It wasn't his fault a fifty-something year old loved him!

"I personally think that's just gross… Why do you even live with him? Are you lovers?"

He coughed, "Eck! No! I'm only here because…" He stopped, realizing he didn't have to explain anything to her. At least not again.

She shyly smiled back at him, but hastily stared forward again, "Because… what?"

"…Hn."

"Oh come on! Just when I thought we were getting somewhere!"

"Hn…"

"Please finish. I will try not to bug you for the rest of the day!"

_How about you don't bug me for the rest of your life and you don't remember you previous memories…, _Sasuke thought, mentally bargaining.

_She'd never agree to that and you know it. Even if she has current brain damage… People can fall in love more than once, Sasuke…_

"What the hell…" He quietly muttered, hearing the voice that came from in the back of his mind. He hadn't noticed that Sakura had been silently awaiting his answer – which never came. And the fact that they passed his door several minutes ago. "Sakura, we passed my bedroom…"

"Was it the one with the golden deadbolt?" She asked.

"No. That was Suigetsu's room… The deadbolt on my door is the same color as the door."

"I thought so." Suddenly she came to a stop, causing Sasuke to almost run into her. Her pale finger pointed to the door with a black deadbolt. A contemplate smile rested on her unblemished face, almost as if she knew it would be his bedroom. "Well? Aren't you going to unlock it? I need a shower…"

"Aa." He mumbled, taking the key from around his purple belt. It was like he tapped it to the belt or something… Sakura simply gazed at his fingers, the key and listened for the sound of the deadbolt, but before the noise came, a screech did.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!" Oh God, here comes the she-devil with a loud voice, flammable material colored hair, 1940 glasses, and a huge ego: clear the room.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

_Thanks to: Fanpire329, Pibinezz, and XxblackblossomxX for reviewing! You're all awesome! :))_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chasing Yesterday_

_Chapter Six_

* * *

**Warning: **Lots of swearing - Above Minor swearing. But that my friend, is the generation we live in ;) Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly own nothing.

* * *

--

_**Lemon juice stings your eyes, ink smudges your paper, and posion stings like the dying words that hang on the tip of your tongue. **_

--

The pink haired woman sighed, did she always have to come when she was finally alone with the youngest Uchiha? Then Sakura began to realize that was why she always came. _She_ wouldn't let _her_ Sasuke-kun be with anyone unless it was _herself_.

"SASUK --" She immediately stopped short, pretending she just saw Sakura. "Oh... You're with the prisoner, eh? Well put her back into her cage -- Then we can have some fun..." She suggestively raised her eyebrows. The pinkette cringed in disgust. That was fucking nasty.

Sakura saw that Sasuke had flinched a little, but then Sakura inwardly smirked. That bastard had a score to settle with her... Especially since he didn't explain to her about her life. "Oh, no it's okay. I know the way. Go ahead!" Sakura pushed Sasuke towards Karin a little, but he was heavy. "Have fun!" Sakura secretly smirked at him; who glared at her with a fire-burning intensity.

Karin's face held a shocked expression for a bit, until she began to gush, "OMG!! GREAT!! Now let's go, Sasuke-kun!!!" Her hand tightly wrapped around the Uchiha's arm, then she started to drag him away, turning her back of Sakura. Sasuke tried to grab onto anything, but everything - including the walls - was curved. Sakura wished she had a video-camera, this was priceless! It would sell for millions of ryo. Too bad...

"Bye-bye Sasuke-kun..." The pinkette mouthed. Sasuke growled.

**- XxXx -**

Sakura had decided there were better things to do then sit around in some cold-hearted jerk's bedroom, so here she was: wandering the hallways in a slow and peaceful manner. Her hands were clasped behind her back and her shin-covering black boots were scuffed up and the material had began to flake off.

"What are you doing out again, Miss...?" It was that carrot colored haired dude. His voice was rather polite and soft for an S-ranked criminal. **(A/n: She remembers bits of things...)**

Sakura glanced at him with curiousity filled eyes, "I don't know... And I was just taking a walk, I promise." She raised her hands a little, to show no harm, but he dismissively waved. Did he seriously not care? Or did he just believe her? She asked herself those questions.

"Where is Sasuke?" The man asked her.

"Who?" Sakura asked/replied.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow but answered, "That weird hairstyled dude... Black hair, dark eyes..."

"Oh... He's with that redhead..." She mumbled.

"Oh, Kairn?" He chuckled a little, "Typical. She's always trying to drag him off somewhere. Did she finally succed?"

"Um, I suppose you could say that..." Sakura replied, smiling a little.

He smiled an odd genuine smile and lightly shook his head, "By the way, I don't know if it'll matter... But I'm Juggo." Holy shit, she almost passed out when Juggo outstretched his hand for her to shake. Her fingers twitched at her side, as if itching to be polite and show courteous to this man -- who was part of her kidnapper's team.

She shook his hand, "Hi."

"Well then Miss, you might want to return to your room... Or at least stay out of anyone's vision. It would be best," Juggo insisted.

She nodded, "Alright. I understand... But is there anything beautiful around here? I mean I only see darkness and nothingness. It seems like everything in the world has vanished and left only its dead-ness."

He shrugged and tilted his head a little, "Eh... Not really, just a large forest that has some flowers there... But most of those are posionous."

"Oh..." _Well it's something to do... I guess I'll take my chances, _She mentally added to her simple answer.

"Well see you around, Miss," He bowed respectfully before shuffling down the hallway and around the corner. Sakura sighed and began her "party of one" tour again.

**- XxXx -**

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

After my viewing of the hideout, - I didn't get a chance to go outside - I returned to chicken-ass haired man's bedroom. It hadn't been unlocked, but the key was still placed in the deadbolt, waiting for the single twist. When my pale hand grasped the doorknob, I practically gasped. It was colder than Anarctica's winds!

Suddenly my body became tired and weak. I didn't want to move anymore, but it was only a little bit farther... I forced my nerves to respond as I numbly tried to turn the knob. When the door successfully unlocked I hurried inside and lightly kicked the door closed and fell onto the soft and comfortable bed. I pulled a dark blue sheet over my body.

**- XxXx -**

**(Sasuke's P.O.V)**

I was silently thanking God that I had made it away from Karin. She was so annoying and bitchy. I hoped that she didn't realize that the person she was with was a clone... Hell would practically be chasing after me. Karin was a great assest, but her personailty was horrible. Clingy, whiny, talkative, judgemental, dependent, and

I aimlessly wandered around the hallways of Orochimaru's hideout. Sure I knew the way back, but I didn't want to see an amnesia-sick girl waiting for me. At least she should be.

Could she really not remember? Was she just screwing around? Did Sakura literally forget about _everything_ that had happened to her in the past? How in God's name could you forget something like that?! I'm not exactly the doctor - or medical type for that matter - but I suppose if you have amnesia that it's possible to loose all sense of rememberance.

I pushed open a swing-y door and stared at the nine large bookshelves that had all been filled except for some needed scrolls. I ran my hand against the binds of the books, searching the "Am" section of "A." Once I found the book I'd been looking for, I yanked it from the shelf and flipped through the pages until I found the definition.

"Loss of a large block of interrelated memories... Complete or partial loss of memory caused by brain damage, shock, etc..." I read aloud. Wait, did Sakura even hit her head?

**Flashback:**

_Every Team/Squad Seven memory slowly flooded back to her and before she knew it, she had passed the fourth floor and was standing at the rooftop doorway, which was on floor seven. How'd she manageto pass her own floor? Suddenly the door came swinging open. Her emerald eyes were wide and her face became a deathly white. Her fingers twitched at her side._

_Her mouth opened a little and a whisper escaped her lips, "Sasuke..." then she fell down one flight of stairs, hitting her head at least four times on the way down._

_"Sakura?" He whispered, thinking it'd be someone else. Hell, he'd hoped it was someone else. Anyone else. But since he was here and so was she and the fact that Tsunade was probably downstairs, he might as well just grab her. He rushed down the small flight of stairs until he got to her. When he did, his muscluar arms lifted her and carried her - bridal style - onto the roof. Then he tightened his grip and started ninja-running back to Otogakure. _

**:End Flashback**

_Well that explains it then, eh? _I thought, feeling like an idiot. Then I shoved the book back onto the shelf and left the snake's library. I heard the swipe of the doors closing behind me, then I continued down the candle-lit hallway. Once I reached my bedroom, I noticed the door was unlocked, but the key had been removed. Sakura must be inside, right? I mentally kicked myself for leaving the door unlocked. Who knows what could've happened!

"Hnn... Ngh..." Mumbles were coming from inside. I could barely hear them through the door so I quickly slipped inside and saw Sakura asleep on the bed. Oddly, I had hoped that she got her memory back... It'd be weird being with someone who didn't even know him -- let alone know herself.

**- XxXx -**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Sakura laid on the bed, snuggling the covers and the pillows. Small shivers traveled down her spine, making Sasuke stare in wonder?

What was she dream about??

**Sakura's Dream:**

_"Sakura Haruno! My, my! What are the odds?" A blonde woman rushed over to the pinkette. The blonde woman hugged the pink haired woman tightly. "I'm glad you're back! It sucks not having your best friend around...!" _

_"Ah, hello Ino," Sakura's arms returned the hug before stepping away. She saw a glint on Ino's left hand and instantly grabbed her friend's hand, "Oh my God! You're married now?! To whom?"_

_"No one..." Ino drawled on before making her dramatic pause. Sakura smiled at her old friend, "Okay, okay! I'm married to the Leaf Village's lazy ass - SHIKAMARU NARA!!!" She screamed. Sakura dropped Ino's hand and covered her ears._

_"You're too loud, Ino," Another voice cut in. Sakura turned and saw Hinata Hyuuga, her cousin, Neji, and probably Neji's fiancee, Tenten. _

_"Hey people, look who's here!" Tenten grinned as she released her grip on Neji's arm and sort of hugged Sakura._

_"Hi Tenten..." Sakura leaned towards the double-bun hairstyled woman and whispered, "Did you get married to him yet?" Tenten blushed a little and nodded. Then the pinkette gazed at the shy Hyuuga. "Hello Hinata!"_

_She smiled softly and waved, "Hello Sakura-san... Welcome home..."_

_"It's good to be home," Sakura nodded before finishing, "So... Are you married also? Or...?" A bright red spreaded across her face like a wild-fire._

_"N-no!!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. Suddenly a muscular arm wrapped around Hinata's waist._

_"She's got a boyfriend though!" The whisker-faced blonde grinned widely. "We're so happy you're back, Sakura-chan!"_

**:End Sakura's Dream**

The said woman sat up in a quick pace. Sliding down her face was sweat beads. Her body was unknowingly trembling, as if she had just had a nightmare. But she didn't it; was like the future wrapped in a unsynthetic ribbon and it had been shoved into her hands.

"Sakura...?" A groggy voice called out. It was strained, she could tell.

"Who's there?" The pinkette called out. "Sasuke?"

A man's silhouette appeared in her view, "You remember...?"

"Remember what?" She paused, but didn't wait for his answer, "So did you have fun with that redhead?"

Sasuke sweatdropped, was it too hard for him to want her to regain her memory? "Sakura, you know your name correct?"

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno, yes?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Well that's all I know..."

"How is that possible? I mean if you know your name then you should know your age or something!"

"But I don't. They only said my name and "welcome back!" "

"Who said that?" Sasuke pressed. Sakura felt the bed's weight shift, he must of sat on the edge of the bed.

"The people in my dream! There was a Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Ino... Oh and a blonde boy, but they didn't say his name..." Sakura noted.

"And you do not remember who they are?"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"As many times as it takes, damn it!"

"Do not get bitchy with me!"

Sakura: Assertive, bold, independent, simple, loving, angelic and brilliant.

Hm... the total opposite of Karin. Thank the Lord.

"Don't yell at me, Sakura!"

"Why not? You're not the boss of me!"

"I am right now! And as long as you're here!"

"Nooo! You aren't -- Your "lover" is! Oh wait, he isn't either!!"

"Screw you!"

"You wish you could!"

"Hn!"

"Yeah... That's right... Give me the silent treatment."

"Hn."

"I hate you..."

He smirked, "You didn't used to..."

"Well I do now!"

"Liar, liar..."

"So what if I like you a little?" Oh shit.

* * *

**A/n: Long chappie, ne? Lol thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chasing Yesterday_

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

--

_**If it's time to blame, do you think of yourself? Or that person standing beisde you?**_

--

A smirk slowly began to break out across his face, "Could you repeat that, please?" He mocked.

Sakura stood and clenched her jaw tightly, showing she wasn't going to answer. He saw that too; yet he stood there, grinning like a lunatic, like there was something he knew and she didn't.

"Oh, not so assertive now, huh?" He sneered, shoving his face about three inches from hers. Her upper lip twitched into a terrifying snarl.

"Shut up, I didn't mean it...," She lied, her snarl still in place.

He raised an eyebrow, "So then it just slipped out of your mouth? Wow, the "new" you is really mindless."

Her hands turned into fists as she stared at the raven haired man, her emerald eyes bored into him as if practicing how to burn holes, "You're such an ass. I hate you. I hate your looks, your personality, your girlfriends, your actions, and everything about you!! You're overly confident - cocky - and cold-hearted," She bitterly laughed and began again, "You must ever be worth your "lover's" time!"

He suddenly had the pinkette up against the wall, by her throat, "Don't even concern yourself with what I'm doing here. Just focus your time on your medical skills and your identity. I have a feeling you're gonna have a huge crisis on your hands," He hissed out in a low, husky whisper. She realized she'd hit a nerve, but her brain didn't seem to trigger, so she kept up her irritated attitude.

"Pfft! Just go away and let me "meditate," okay?" Sakura rolled her eyes, annoyed with the young Uchiha.

"Hn." The said man muttered before exiting the room and locking it behind him.

_Well that's nice. I feel like I'm really "caged" now, _Sakura thought, sighing aloud. _Maybe that "ice-cube" is right. I have an identity-crisis going on. I wonder what can cure this type of stuff..., _She mentally added.

Sakura decided to try and find Sasuke or Juggo. She needed to escape to a library, _now. _There had to be some way to cure amnesia, besides, it would give her an excuse to leave the horrid room filled with loneliness and depression.

**- XxXx -**

_"I said..." Hesitant, but continues, "Keep your mouth shut! Not one word about the mark!!"_ Sakura's eyes immediately lowered towards the rocky ground, but it was subconcious. It was self-known, it was out of instinct. Why did she feel so bad? It wasn't even her voice... It sounded boyish-er and familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

_"Remember what I told you, Sakura...?" Another dramatic pause, "I am an Avenger." _An Avenger? What the hell is that supposed to mean? That doesn't help this crisis or anything for that matter!

"Ugh, stupid voice...," Sakura mumured as she tiredly rubbed her creased forehead. Her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

"Pinky? What are you doing out?!" A curious, yet calm, voice called out. Sakura spun to face the owner of the voice. It belonged to that sort of handsome, fish boy with aqua hair. "Well...?"

"I was looking for someone to tell me where the library was," She explained.

He raised an eyebrow in suprise, "Really? You weren't looking for an escape route?" She shook her head. "Well, well. You're an easier prisoner than I thought you would be..." He began rambling.

_Prisoner? Why is everyone calling me that?! And I'd be looking for an escape if there was a point to going back..., _The pinkette stopped thinking to hear a small section of his ramble. But quickly returned to her inner sayings, _I just wanted to know where the library was._

"Uh-huh... Hey, where's the library?" I asked, getting straight to the point. He stopped in mid-sentence,

"Oh, just down the hall, to the right, four doors down," He replied. She thanked him before wandering down the hallway. She followed the directions and ended up in a mirror-filled room.

"He's not very good at this...," She sighed before trying to leave. The doors had automatically locked once it had fallen closed behind her, "Damn it." Her small hands, which were wrapped around the metal handles, tugged and tugged, hoping the "spell" would undo itself. But it refused to give in. She sighed and kicked the door before going over to one of the mirrors. She stared into it, only to have herself stare back.

_"You really _are_ annoying," _The same voice commented harshly. God, was this some type fo trick? Some sort of joke? Well it wasn't funny!

"Hello? Is someone there?" She shouted out into the empty and dust-filled room.

No one replied.

"Answer me! I'm not doing this for my health!" She called out again. Her voice bounced off the reflection surface of the mirrors and echoed through the lifeless room. She let her head fall back and she heaved a frustrated and long sigh.

Why did she feel so alone? Why did she _have_ to be so deatached from everyone else? She felt like she was trapped in a solitare, companionless nightmare where you just run and run, but never get far enough. This crazy nightmare that clouded her sight continued, leaving her standing in front of a mirror, looking stupid. Hopefully no one came into the room.

_"Good job, Sakura!" _

_"Sakura..." Different voice, different type of pause, "I will keep my promise."_

_"Heh... Just leave me alone." _These voices, they were boys. But completely seperate from one another, as if they had been strained or encouraging. Although one stuck out like a sore thumb, the wounded and stressed voice. The voice that spoke about the promise sounded like that unknown blonde guy who was in her dream the other night. The azure eyed one who had his arms wrapped around "Hinata."

A stab of jealously rippled through her body, making the wound of emptiness even more painful around the edges. She unconciously hugged her torso, trying to silence and belay the hurting. It didn't help.

"What are you doing in here?" A snarl came from behind. The pinkette spun around hastily, only to see the redhead glaring at her.

"I was looking for the Library but --" Sakura wasn't allowed to finish.

"I don't care about your excuses! Just leave Sasuke-kun alone and get out. This area is _off-limits_!" Her already-narrowed eyes didn't relax, in fact they hardened. Sakura opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. She merely nodded before slipping past the born angry - and near-sighted - child. Suprisingly the doors were unlocked.

**- XxXx -**

Sakura had her arms crossed over chest as she walked through the damp-air and chilling hallways. Every now and then, water droplets would drop from the ceiling and plop onto her pink mane. Her grassy colored eyes blinked, but wasn't focusing on anything in her pathway. She was too drowned with her thoughts and the questions that seemed never-ending.

_**I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence...**_

Where did the time go? It seemingly made it look like it just slipped away; through your fingers like water would. She wondered where the precious moments called memories went. She didn't understand who she was or why she was where she was. Sakura realized she was willing to try anything, as long as she remembered who she was.

_**You breath out and I breath in  
If I could walk on water  
Tell you what's next  
Make you believe, make you forget.**_

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his black pants' pockets. He sighed and stared at the noon-time sky; the time when the sun was directly above head, just glowering down at the people who walked the streets. Hsi ebony hair gently swayed in the breeze and his darker-than obsidian eyes numbly blinked now and then.

Why did she choose now to forget? That made it harder for him and his chances at success... He needed a medic, true. But not a medic who is certified, but doesn't even _remember_ how to cure. God, she was so pathetic. If only her head could've been harder.

_Like yours? _The voice in the back of Sasuke's mind questioned, making some guilt swell up in him. But it stayed beneath the surface.

All those nights spent in an endless torment, now it was time to get back at that bastard who caused it. But with Sakura in the way, how could he achieve it? This -- _her_ -- that's why he left in the first place. Well, it was mostly her.

_You're so quick to blame others, but when it comes to yourself, you don't even comprehend it. _Stupid voice, Sasuke thought.

_**So come on get higher!  
Loosen my lips, faith and desire  
With the swing of your hips.**_

_"You'll be fine. Just breathe." That friendly blonde, Ino, whispered calmly._

_"D-don't worry, S-sakura. J-just think of t-the future!" Hinata encouraged._

_"Be happy! Life is short," Weapon mistress, Tenten, advised._

_"Let Destiny take it's course." Neji mumbled, causing Tenten to scowl at the white eyed man._

_"Sakura. Remember, I'll always be here for you," The blonde boy commented. She had been awaiting his for his voice once more. He was so sweet, so protective, so loving. Why didn't she love him??_

_Because she already loved someone else. Someone who was long gone, someone who had forgotten her, the same person who broke the blonde boy's friendship tie to become stronger._

_"Remember what I told you, Sakura...?" Another dramatic pause, "I am an Avenger." Sasuke... Who am I?_

_**Pull me down hard and drown me in love  
So come on get higher!  
Loosen my lips, faith and desire  
With the swing of your hips.**_

_"I'm Sakura! Sakura Haruno!" _A young, girly voice shouted in the back of the pink woman's mind. But it was slowly drowned out but the thoughts and of the sounds of footsteps hurrying on the cobble-way...

* * *

**A/n: Soo... Did you like it? Thank you for reading! **

**Song: **Come on, Get Higher  
**Artist: **Matt Nathanson


	8. Chapter 8

_Chasing Yesterday_

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

--

_**Seeing isn't believing. Believing is seeing. **_

_- Anonymous_

--

Sakura spun around in circles, not knowing which way the footsteps were coming from. Her jade eyes were wide and her brows here knitted together in an uncertain expression. She was undoubtingly confused.

There were urgent cries and yelps of pain. The pink haired woman moaned in frustration. Every action that happened here was overly dramatic or flat-out annoying. The people in this city overreacted or were just stupid... Or something. Sakura didn't know, but she knew it had nothing to do with her.

The pinkette began walking towards two large double doors that had a small glass mural in the middle. The handles were also just as delicate; they too were glass. Her pale hand reached for the handle and gently pulled towards herself.

**- XxXx -**

Once she got inside, her grassy eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she gawked at the sight. This room was actually beautiful compared to some of the other places she's seen. The paint that hid the concrete walls was a shade of navy blue. There were also accents on the walls, near the top. On the back wall, above the fireplace, a painting hung. It was an abstract painting, so you couldn't exactly tell what it was. The long mahogany table -- that could seat more than several people -- was set-up in the middle of the room, taking up any available space. In the middle of the extremely long table, was a transparent vase filled with exotic flowers.

_Those were probably the flowers Juggo was talking about... The posionous ones, _Sakura mentally decided. _Why would anyone want killer flowers on your dining table? _She thought it over and slowly realized, _They seem sort of distant from one another. That means, they must not eat here. Not together at least..._

Under the table and its wooden chairs, there was an ugly red, purple, and black rug that's design was also abstract. It was four or five inches longer than the table, which made sense.

**- XxXx -**

Suddenly the doors slammed shut behind Sakura, causing her to shout in suprise. The said woman spun around and saw another woman's figure outside of the door. Karin.

There was a prissy snicker outside the door, "Sorry Pinky. Sasuke-kun's mine and you're in the way... So I have to get rid of you. Oh well!" There was a shattering and high-pitched noise. Then her dark figure disappeared from the half glass doors.

"UGH!!!" Sakura screamed in annoyance. "I wasn't even near him, DAMN IT!!!" She stared at the doors and noticed there _wasn't _any doorknobs or handles inside the room. It had to be opened from the _outside_. Sakura groaned and moaned while she slid her hands over the smooth surface of the door. She could possibly break the glass, but then she'd have a wound to deal with. Sasuke had claimed that she was a Medic, but without the knowledge of how to use that power... She was screwed.

Frustration and power seemed to pulse through her, which made her angry attitude worse. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. But a voice in the back of her mind told her to channel the anger; and suprisingly she did. Her foot instantly snapped up in a roundhouse kick and the half glass door flew across the hallway and into a stone wall. The other half glass door merely cracked in half.

"CHAAA!!" She grinned in accomplishment. It was so easy being... well destructive for her.

"Holy shit..!" Sakura glanced to her left and saw the three boys gaping at her. "You...uh. Remind me not to make you mad!" It was the aqua haired man who was talking non-stop. It looks like he used to do that whenever Sakura was around, but maybe she just didn't know him very well.

"Did you really do that?" Sasuke asked the Sakura, a hint of curiousity hidden in his emotionless voice.

Sakura shrugged, "I think so. I mean I'm the only one in the room... But I don't know." Sakura let the sarcasm freely flow out of her mouth with the words. His dark eyes stared at her, as if amused.

"Come on. Back to the room," He told her. She sighed but nodded, not wanting to argue with the man.

As I walked back to my personal cage and his bedroom, Sasuke picked up the broken-off-hinges door and set it off to the side so no one could trip over it while walking through the hallways.

"...You really should not have broke the doors. They were practically antiques," Sasuke mumbled.

"Well I guess your bitch should not have locked me in there. Did you not notice that the glass handles were crushed? I mean sure they could have become like that once it smashed into the wall, but really! The impact could not have been that bad," Sakura explained.

"My bitch..? Who? Karin?" He paused, "Ah, that seems logical."

She nodded, "Yeah. I'm a very logical person. I have to be since I'm a Medic..."

His eyes quickly glanced at me. The were wider than normal. "You remember that?" He asked me.

"No, you just told me that once...," She shrugged. "You must not remember everything you say to me, huh? Too bad."

"Do you want me to?"

She sighed and shook her head, "Nevermind. You just should next time, alright?" He solemnly nodded. "Good. Well now you can unlock my little birdie cage and go back to whatever it is you do!" I insisted as I waved my hand around frantically.

He raised an eyebrow, "Well actually I was..."

"You were...?" I drawled on, hoping he'd finish quickly.

"Come with me," He suddenly suggested. Or rather ordered.

Shock rushed through my bloodstreams, although I was leaning more towards confusion more than shock, "What? Where are you going? Where are you planning on taking _me_?"

A handsome -- yet cautious -- smirk became plastered on his face, "Ah, nowhere. Just outside... I bet you'd like to see it after a few days; weeks."

She thought it over before sighing, but not in surrender, "Well you bet wrong."

His smirk refused to evaporate, "Do I?"

Sakura didn't reply, instead she glared at the door with the silver/black deadbolt.

"Come on. It'll help. At least I think so," He tugged at my arm, steadily trying to pull me away from my unable-to-see-through cage door. I reached for the doorknob, but I my arms were suddenly wrapped around Sasuke's neck and we were headed outside.

"Ne! Sasuke! Where are we going?!" She yelled while ducking under some deformed ceiling. Parts were lower, parts were higher, and some seemed to be... normal.

A deep and throaty laugh escaped the boy -- no man, the thought of the "Human Ice-pop" laughing was surreal! "Outside! I told you already!" Sasuke shouted back, running through the hallway.

"I know! But you're not gonna murder me are you?"

"...Well, let's just see if you can handle yourself."

"Hmph! I'm sure I can!!"

"If you say so, Sakura..."

**- XxXx -**

Once a bright, gleaming light came into view, she realized that they were slowly entering another world -- one with actual light, and not the glow of the waxy objects. It seemed like the candles' light didn't seem to dissolve the darkness like it should.

Sakura's green eyes subconciously wandered towards the forest opening; where the trees split and the vines swooped down low. I saw two small bunches of multi-colored flowers on each side of the man-made sever. There were shadows flying through the leafy green-ness as the sun changed position in the sky.

"Oh my... It's --" Sakura had begun, but a shrill cry interrupted.

"SASUKE-KUNN!! I need your help with something..." Karin had batted her scraggly eyelashes, trying to dramatize the effect.

_**Personally I think she just looks stupid. Dumbass!**_

_Woah! What the -- Where'd that voice come from? _Sakura thought although she quietly agreed. Sakura nearly toppled over, not knowing she was standing on her own... until Sasuke had to grab her arm, tugging her away from her klutziness, who would've caused her to fall over.

"Go away Karin, I'm training... Well sparing," Sasuke commanded.

Her dark eyes casted a dark and angry glare towards the pink haired woman. "Um, okay then. I guess I'll see you later...," Karin grumbled as she turned on her heel and walked into the entrance of the hideout.

He scoffed, "No you won't." Sakura peeked at him from the corners of her eyes. He didn't seem to be interested in her... But you never know with guys -- especially ones like him.

_**Come on man! Give me some answers! NOW! **_Ugh, where was this voice coming from? Did it absolutely have to show up now?? Sakura inwardly scowled, of course it did because now was important.

"Come on. First you need to get into a defensive stance... That's a severe thing while you're sparing," Sasuke claimed.

She craned her head so she could see him better, "What?! I thought you were just kidding!" She insisted.

He shook his head, a smirk present. "No, no! I'm serious when it comes to this kind of things. But I think it's pretty obvious."

She nodded, "But I didn't think today was that type of thing, event, whatever!" He chuckled darkly.

"Come on. Get ready!" He called over his shoulder as he walked to the opposite end of the small field.

"But... But I thought guys weren't supposed to hit a girl!"

"When you're a shinobi, it doesn't matter what gender you are. _If_you are a gender."

"Who the hell wouldn't be a gender?!"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but you have to consider the option." Sakura opened her mouth - as is to object - but it quickly closed and she skidded her feet into a different position. Sasuke's smirk widened once her hands curled into a fist and held them up in a defensive act.

"Come at me. I'm ready."

**- XxXx -**

Sakura screamed as she flew back, across the field, and into a large three hundred year-old Oak tree. It snapped from the heavy and sudden imapct. Her arms were bruised and cut badly, as were her legs and face. She was numbly leaning against the broken tunk.

Sasuke was covered with cuts, deep wounds, splinters, and grass-burns. He was panting and was clutching at his eye, which would become shadowed with a bruise tomorrow morning. His onyx eyes were no longer the shade of midnight; it was taken over by blood red... the Sharingan.

It had been more than fifteen minutes and still, Sakura had not moved from where she had landed. Sasuke stared at her with skeptical and cautious eyes. He slowly approached her, seeing how she was still lying as if she was dead.

"Sakura?" He called out, merely several feet from the pinkette. "Sakura."

"Ngh...," Sakura mumured, not fully concious.

"Sakura? Are you alive?" Now he was barely four feet from her.

In a sudden action, her hand which was coiled around the tree-tunk piece, was flung at him, sending him across the miniature meadow and into a group of five or six other trees. Sakura was standing on her feet, her arms dangling limply, and her head hanging downward.

"Son of a bitch! That hurt like a mother --" Sasuke was cut off.

"Watch your language you bastard!" Sakura hollered to him, glaring at him. If only looks could kill... That'd be terrible for Sasuke's fangirls considering how he'd be dead. Murdered. Six feet under. Or all of the above!

The youngest Uchiha gaped at her. Was she really that pissed off over one little strike? A current realization smacked him upside the head. Or was it something else that caused her intensity and hate build up so suddenly?

He opened his mouth, but Sakura was quickly in front of him, holding a hand up. "Don't say anything... Just let me heal you, then I'll be on my way. Back to _my home_."

"This is your home."

"No! This is _your_ home! Besides, you and me are from different worlds anyways. So I mean...," She sighed. "I just don't belong here. And you know it, so don't bother making me stay. 'Cause I won't. There's no point for it! Correct?"

Sasuke didn't -- or refused -- to answer.

"Fine... Don't reply. I don't give a care anymore," She commented before kneeling by his side. His finger were twitching at his side and his cuts seemed to deepen. A thick tree branch looked to be wedged into his side.

**- XxXx -**

"Ow... OW!" He cried out as the green-ish glow sealed the wounds together, closing them hastily. She didn't bother to fix the small, undeep cuts or bruises, but mainly focused on the large and more painful wounds. "Ow." He yelped quietly again.

"Just sit still and keep it down! It'll be over soon," She hissed, her hands sliding over his chest and down to his stomach. Sasuke did and said nothing. He simply glared at her with annoyance. "I know, I know. 'I'm annoying'." She tried to imitate his deep and husky voice. A disturbed expression flashed onto his face for second until it was lost and mutated into his stoic and blank mask.

Her hands changed color once she got to the gape in his side. It was now a lavendar purple color and her face was less content. It seemed twisted into a look of concentration. And Sasuke noticed it.

"Why do you look like that?" He blurted out. Sakura gazed at him with unforgiving and broken-hearted eyes.

"Why wouldn't you look like this after... A horrid reunion with a former team-mate? Especially if it's your ex-love." was her reply.

"I don't understand. People always say your first love can't die."

"Maybe you weren't my first love..."

He scoffed, "Right! As if!" She scowled at the dark haired man angrily.

"I hate you..." She mumbled, her upper lip twitching into a snarl.

Before she had time to comprehend it, he was three inches from her face, "Sakura. You don't and couldn't hate me. You're weak."

Cold pressed to warm, creating a burst of interesting atmosphere. His lips were forcefully molded against hers. But she didn't object or pull away from him. She couldn't -- nor did she want to.

* * *

**A/n: So... This chappie was longer & yay! Sakura remembers! Woo hoo! LOL, I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and please review! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chasing Yesterday_

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

--

_**Tomorrow is a distant image held in the back of your mind.**_

--

Well, surely you can imagine what one simple and chaste kiss led to. Sakura did, considering the odd position she woke up in...

Sakura's eyelids slid open, but quickly pulled shut once the butter-y light glowed through the window and onto her face. She groaned quietly as she tried to move. Her silky pink locks were fanned out on the pillow, surrounding her head. She looked like a modern, japanese-styled Sleeping Beauty.

The dark sheets were twisted and wrinkled. Sakura wisped strands of hair out of her face and gazed around the dim room.

"Wha...? Where am I?" Sakura mumured, but slow realization came to her. She was in Sasuke's bedroom. She was laying there, in his bed. And above all, she was _naked_. Her mouth opened to scream, just no sound came out - none at all, not even a squeak!

Sasuke's grip around her waist tightened and he grumbled before looking at the pinkette with one eye. "Go back to sleep, Sakura." He had said, although it was muffled because of the pillow.

"Did we really do that last night?" She whispered to him as she sat up. Sasuke smirked at her, then his eyes ran up and down her clothes-less torso. She blushed, but was glaring and frowning. "Sasuke... Why the fuck did you take advantage of me?!"

"It didn't seem one-sided last night," He disagreed, still smirking. "You looked and acted like you wanted it too."

Her face turned a deeper crimson shade. Sakura sneered, "I-I wasn't thinking straight! And _you_ kissed _me_; not the other way around!" Sakura yanked on a loose blanket as she stood. She tried to cover herself as best as she could, but out of all the blankets, she grabbed the shortest and thinest. The pink haired woman moaned in irratation. Her eyes darted towards the raven haired man. Sasuke was now sitting upward, smirking and staring at her.

"Do you remember how many times you -"

She cut him off, "Sick bastard." Their eyes connected in a silent battle; a tortureous and lifeless competition. No one spoke or no one had anything to say to one another.

Half-way through their 'stare down,' Sakura asked, "What is it about me... that turns you on?"

His undeniable smirk widened, "I think it is your hatred for me."

Now she smirked too. "Really? That's the only thing you'll get from me."

He scoffed aloud as he mentally disagreed, _Except for your virginity. _

Sakura scrutinized the male with dull green eyes. "Since you've stolen the only thing I really have... I'm going to take a shower and then I'm leaving," She explained. She tightly held onto the blanket before turning and heading for the bathroom.

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared in front of her, blocking the entrance. "Wait. You aren't leaving."

"Yes I am, Sasuke. You can't keep me here."

"I can and I'm supposed to."

"I don't care what you're supposed to do. I'm returning to Konohagakure today, tonight, or tomorrow morning. You can't stop me. Not this time..."

"Sakura. I'm ordered -"

"By that wretched snake."

"-to keep you contained here. For my team."

She rolled her eyes and squeezed past him, her partically naked body forced to press against his bare chest. She slammed the door shut behind her.

**- XxXx -**

"Kyaa! Where's Sasuke-kun lately?!" Karin screeched, tears bubbling in her dark colored eyes.

Suigetsu groaned and moved some hair from his eyes, "I don't know. Don't care."

"How can you not care about Sasuke-kun!!" Her mouth was hanging open.

"Because I'm not gay! I don't bend like that, damn it!" He bellowed.

"Suigetsu! How can you say that to a lady?" Juggo tsk'ed, his voice almost mocking.

Suigetsu grinned, "How can you be sure Karin is a lady?" That sure got him a slap... enforced with chakra.

**- XxXx -**

"DAMN IT, SASUKE!" She yelled, her eyes narrowed, "I am leaving tomorrow or tonight! There's nothing you can say or do about that!"

"No you aren't!" He hollered back, his eyes transforming into a reddish color.

"I am! God! why can't you leave me alone? Why can't I go home?"

"Because the risk isn't worth taking!"

"I'm not going to tell anyone about your screwed up life or the location of your hideout! Stop worrying!"

"How can I? I'm practically letting a prisoner escape!"

"Um, hello! You said I was going to be part of your 'team!' And if I'm a prisoner, then I can't be a team-mate."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Don't be a stubborn jackass!"

"Don't be a --" He started.

"Are we going to do a 'don't be a' all day? Because if so, I'll go find someone else for it! Maybe someone like Karin! Or Suigetsu!"

"Sakura, don't be -" He caught himself and sighed in frustration, "Just calm down. Besides, what are you going to tell them once you arrive back there? That you were kidnapped?"

She shook her head and laughed bitterly, "No. I'm going to say 'Sasuke came back and took me away for a vacation!' How stupid do you think I am? As if I'd say that. I'll say..." She hesitated, "say that I thought I lost something on the way back from a mission or I had an emergency outside of town. They'll believe me."

_Everyone always does.., _She mentally added, frowning.

"..." He said nothing, seeming and looking doubtful, "If you're sure..."

"I'm absolutely positive. Now, let me get my clothes! Which means move your ass!"

Sasuke had been sitting on the edge of the bed. But while Sakura and him were arguing, he had stood up. And coincidentally stepped on all over her scattered clothes from the night before.

"Alright, alright..." He muttered, removing his feet from her shirt, shorts, and undergarments.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

She glanced at him widly, "You're still doing that?"

"Aa."

"Sasuke, stop."

"Hn," He smirked.

"Grr," She growled. He chuckled a little.

**- XxXx -**

It was currently dead time or three o'clock in the morning. Sakura was lying awake in Sasuke's bed (he had insisted that she slept there... again). Her arms were folded behind her head and her eyes were focused on the damp, stone ceiling. Every now and then, small and light water droplets would fall onto her pale face - which was paler than normal, considering how she hadn't seen sun for more than a few days. Except for yesterday.

Time felt like centuries. Seconds were dragging by so slowly and once they turned into minutes, it wasn't better. Sakura swore it had felt like an hour, but it had only been twelve minutes.

_This is torture! Terrible, slow torture!_ The pink haired woman mentally exclaimed. She tossed in the comfortable bed for the umpteenth time that night. This was beginning to be ridiculous! She'd gotten no sleep all night - which was almost over now. An abrupt thought entered her mind. She would leave soon enough... She would leave _now_. She rolled out of bed quietly. Sakura studied the room, but them realized that she hadn't brought any clothes on this 'fun and exciting' adventure. Oh no, she hadn't gotten a chance to because she was 'swept off her feet' by Mr. Oh-so-Charming.

"Stupid jerk," She whispered to herself. She peered at him with grassy green eyes. He deserved what he got nearly every time. Sakura knew it too, but she kept trying not to believe it. But now, somehow, she decided that the lone Uchiha should know about her 'disappearance.'

In her script-like handwriting, she wrote a quick goodbye on his bedroom wall with a randomly found pen.

"See? I told you I'd leave. I'm not sure if I'm sorry it'd be this way. Anyways, goodbye." She mouthed the message silently. She quickly labeled her name beneath the sentences and threw the pen onto the bed. Next, she exited the room without more than a second glance.

**- XxXx -**

Her legs were tired and her eyelids threatened to close more than fifty times now. Her body was swaying side to side and her feet wiggled awkwardly as she lifted one off the ground to walk. Her mind was clouded with crazy thoughts and unclear images.

She had just arrived at Konoha's Eastern gates. Three guards were on patrol, but no one had seen her quite yet.

Once she reached below the arch of the gates, one guard finally spotted her. He yelled from above, "Hey, you! Halt!" Sakura nodded, still in a daze. She was now standing still, her eyes half-lidded, waiting for the guards to hop down.

"Sakura? Sakura!" An embrace from behind suprised her. The pinkette squeaked as she tried to peek over her shoulder.

"Uh, hi? Who is it hugging me?" Sakura asked.

"Forehead! It's me!" The voice was loud and overly excited.

"Ino... Ino!" Sakura smiled. Ino released her and the two women faced each other. "Since when did they put you on nightly patrol?"

Choji jumped down from the thirty-seven feet tall wall and landed beside the blonde. "She insisted once you left," He noted. Sakura nodded and hugged him quickly too.

"It's nice to see you guys. Is Shikamaru here too?" Ino and Choji laughed an shook their heads.

"Do you really think his lazy ass would want to stay up extra hours?" Ino asked, her blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

The rosette shook her head, "I guess not."

"Well you'd better report to the Hokage -" Ino started, until she noticed that her long-time friend was swaying, "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm alrig-" She collasped, finally able to sleep. Even though it was against her will this time.

* * *

**A/n: Well... I think this chapter is pretty long. I mean it's six pages, but that's not a lot, ne? Anyways: I hope you liked it and thanks for reading. Please review! =3**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chasing Yesterday_

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

--

_**Suprises are security. Lie are the barriers the weak hold up. **_

--

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure she'll wake up? I mean it's been four week..."

"Three and a half weeks, Shizune. Get it right!"

"Sorry, sorry, Ino. My bad. Anyways, I'm starting to think we'll need to take her off life support... I'm sure we've lost her to comatose."

"No! Are you crazy?! You cannot --" Suddenly a door slammed open and there were quiet orders before someone stomped out of the room, who loudly slammed the door behind.

_Probably Ino... That's just like her, _The rosette thought, inwardly smiling. Then another hand was pressed to her forehead.

"Hm... She's burning up; have you checked her temperature?" Great, another person was in the room! But that sounded an awful lot like...

"Yes. It read 103.2 degrees... Tsunade-sama," Shizue replied.

The blonde nodded, "I see. Well I need you to go and fetch me a washcloth damp with luke-warm water, alright?" Shizune nodded and quickly exited the room. Tsunade's gaze returned to Sakura. "Now, my pink haired apprentice, where were you?" She asked as if she knew Sakura was concious and listening to their previous conversation.

"Ngh..." The rosette mumbled, hoping she'd buy the fake act.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and snarled a little. She took a few deep breaths and rephrased her question; but changed it into a command. "Tell me where you were and why, Sakura."

Sighing, she looked at the elderly woman. "No where, I just had a family emergency outside of town..," Sakura had lied.

Tsunade smirked, "Really? Well that's odd considering how the Haruno clan -besides you- was wiped out." Sakura tensed and glowered at the white, gray, and beige colored sheets. How could she forget something that was so crucial?

_**Idiot. Stupid, stupid... idiot.**_ That voice in the back of her head cried.

_I'm sure you already said 'idiot' enough times, _Sakura replied inwardly.

Sakura finally answered of moments of thoughtfulness, "No, you're wrong. The Haruno clan got wiped out _here_, but in the Village of the Mist, my aunt Midori and uncle Takashi -who were twiced removed from both of their families- are renting a house. And they are alive."

Tsunade gave me a sweatdrop/deadpanned look; it was as if she knew every word was a lie! But then she grew solemn and calm. "I see. Well do not run off without telling someone next time, alright? Not even Naruto knew where you went; I thought that was bizzare considering how you two tell each other everything." Tsunade rambled, rubbing her temples. Sakura was gazing at the uncrumpled and almost perfectly preserved sheets. Her darker-than-jade eyes scanned the material, but there was nothing but the zig-zagging pattern of how the sheets were stitched.

"Well I guess I should send him in, huh? He's been bugging me -non-stop- about seeing you since you arrived home..." Sakura hadn't noticed, but Tsunade was now at the hospital room door, about to exit. Curious hazel-colored eyes glanced over her shoulder to see the rosette. Tsunade began talking, "You know, it'd be good if you started a conversation - or put in some words once and a while. But, knowing Naruto, you might not have to do much talking."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right." Tsunade sighed, realizing she wasn't getting anywhere with her youngest apprentice. The fifty year old woman left the room and twenty-five minutes or so later, a bouncing-off-the-walls and cheery blonde came rushing into the plain room. His azure eyes gleaming as the yellow-ish sunlight hit them. His whiskered cheeks seemed paler, but still normal.

_Just as I remember, _Sakura smiled welcoming. The man grinned back.

"Sakura-chan! It's so great to see you! Oh man, it's been a while since we've seen each other - let alone talk to each other! Wow, I don't know what else to say... Weird, huh? I always have something to say; at least that's what Ino tells me..." The man continued and the pinkette merely listened, smiling. She tossed in a few "Yes, I know's" and "Okay's" every now and then, but he mostly did the talking. Just as Tsunade had said. Some things never change; but they're hardly the good things that stay...

**- XxXx -**

Sasuke retired to his bedroom earlier the past few nights.

Orochimaru had practically 'bit his (Sasuke's) head off' once he heard that the youngest Uchiha had let Sakura slip through his fingers. Although Sasuke, Karin, Juggo, Suigetsu, Orochimaru, nor Kabuto had ever found the pen-written note that Sakura left for Sasuke. Not even the actual pen was found; Karin insisted that they remove, burn, or throughly wash the blanket and sheets before Sasuke slept there again. Talk about controlling and obsessive... Suigetsu -openly- explained his opinion about how he thought she was ridiculous and conpulsively annoying. Quote: "Karin, you've got to be kidding me! You think he'll get contaminated if he sleeps with the same sheets she did? That's ridiculously stupid and ugh... You're annoying!" -Sasuke had unnoticably cringed, "-anyways, I think you should just let it go. She'll never be coming back. And besides the fact that she was really pretty, Sasuke didn't like her." End quote.

**- XxXx -**

"Damn, these are the fourteenth boquet of flowers since I came home," Sakura grumbled as yet another nurse set another transparent vase -filled with red and yellow tulips- on the wooden nightstand beside the weird bed. The nurse hadn't heard her comment as she hurried from the room. It's been five days since she woke

Sakura was already in a crappy mood because of her stupid mood swings that have been hay-wire lately. Her headaches were annoying and caused her not to want to see. Her body pains made her want to curl up and cry in a corner. Every inch just felt sore. Everything _hurt_.

Sakura reread the card -that was attached- aloud, "To Sakura, from Ino. Hope you get better soon!" Of course they were from Ino; she basically owned and ran the Yamanaka Flower Shop now. Ino had always been one to love flowers and the millions of different types of them. Her favorite place was in the flower field, where Sakura and herself had started hanging out since they were little.

"Why can't everyone just say "We're glad you're back" some other time? Ugh... it's so frustrating. This whole situation was and is," Sakura whined while peering at the dozens of flowers which were in unique, glass vases.

The dozen of White Lillies were from the Hyuuga clan, who were graceful enough to send them. Sakura had thought they'd never liked her; you know, they'd given her 'the cold shoulder' 3/4 of the time.

Eight purple Petunias were given to the pinkette by Tenten - Neji's only female team mate. Her and Sakura had never really spoken much, but somehow Tenten knew how to make anyone's day.

Three Amaranth flowers were sitting in an orange vase. Sakura had giggled at the card and what the person said the flowers meant. The card had said: "To Sakura, from Kiba and Akamaru. These flowers supposedly mean 'unchangeable,' so... Don't go changing 'till we meet again, okay?"

A dozen of red Carnations were placed on the windowsill near Sakura's bedside. They were from Rock Lee... It makes sense because a group of this type of Carnation means admiration and 'my heart aches for you.' With those Carnations, was two red Chrysanthemums in a smaller vase, which meant 'I love you.' Sakura thought it was sweet, but it was still futile considering how her heart had been stolen. Again.

There were also four vases full other exotic flowers from the hospital staff. Another vase from Tsunade and Shizune, then there were two vases from younger patients Sakura had tended to.

The first vase the Haruno recieved was from Sunagakure's kazekage: Gaara. He had sent her a transparent vase filled with a single, very pretty, orchid. The redhead, no eyebrow-ed man was very sweet and nice once you got the chance to know him; once you actually _wanted_ to know him. But Sakura had figured he only sent it because Chiyo - Sasori's grandmother- was a villager of Suna. Sakura remembered his card; it was so simple! "Sakura Haruno, get well." It had said.

Sighing, Sakura laid back onto the metal -with five inches of mattress- bed. It wasn't helping her already pained back. She was a Medic Nin for crying out loud! How could she not know what was wrong with herself? This was becoming preposterous!

Minutes after she began creating a list of what could be wrong, a nurse named Aiko came stumbling in with yet another vase.

_Oh wonderful! Just was I was hoping for! _Sakura thought sarcastically. Her emerald eyes watched the skittish nurse as she hastily poured filtered water into the vase before slipping the flowers in.

"Um, excuse me?" Sakura called out to the young nurse.

"Y-yes?" The nurse replied shakily.

"What type of flowers are those? Does the card say?" Sakura asked, but quickly saw the nurse move her head to the left, then right; signaling that she did not know. "Oh, well then can I please have them?" Nodding, the nurse shoved the vase towards the rosette. "Thank you!" Sakura yelled as the nurse darted out of the room. She sighed but began reading the card aloud, "To Sakura. I am sluggish, especially around you. I regret all those things I did to you. Sorry." At the bottom of the scripted handwriting, it said what type of flowers they were.

"A dozen of Asphodels? You sent you those?" Sakura nearly dropped the vase; the sudden statement -which came from someone else's voice- startled her.

Sakura gently set the 3D glass figure in a clear space on the nightstand. She looked at the blonde and answered, "I don't know what they're called or who sent them, but for some reason, I love them... Is that bad?"

Ino shrugged and shook her head, "No, but it's odd because those particular flowers mean languor and regret. Why would someone send a sick person that!" She exclaimed.

Sakura frowned, "Ino... I'm not sick. For the umpteenth time. I'm just slowly healing, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah," Ino waved her hand dismissively, "Anyways! I brought you some -"

The pink haired woman interrupted, "It better not be anymore flowers."

Ino scowled, "Well that ruins half of my gift." The blonde woman set a thin, painted vase of Geranium - flowers which mean friendship - on the unoccupied bed's nightstand. Then Ino smiled again, "Luckily, I got you some Dango-on-a-stick's -"

"Anko is getting to you."

"- and a new medical book on how to cure certain types of blindness!" Ino finished, ignoring my comment. Sakura gasped and grinned.

"Did you really? Oh my God, that's great, Ino!! Thanks!" Ino handed her best friend the hardly wrapped book and pack of Dangos/es. They exchanged friendly glances and smiles before 'air-hugging.'

"Glad you like it! But you should really consider the flowers. They're sort of pricy lately," Ino suggested.

"I should, but I probably won't. I've had enough flowers for a year or two..," Sakura replied, making a face at the dozens of flowers.

"Flowers are wonderful things though!" Ino pouted. "Well, I'm not taking any of them back, so just keep complaining. No refunds!"

Sakura laughed, "Refunds? I doubt any of those people will demand a refund; let alone want to refund them. They'll end up taking them back to their place and letting them sit in the sunlight..."

"Er, probably. But I guess that's okay. As long as they _try_ and take care of them, it's cool with me."

"You're such an easy-going person, Ino."

"I know! Geez, that's what my mother keeps telling me." The two females laughed.

Soon Ino left to finish her shift at the flowers store and Sakura was left alone again. She had thearpy in two hours, but in the mean-time this Haruno had nothing to do. Sakura had began to read a section on the fundamentals of curing blindness, but she couldn't focus knowing she had to discuss her 'true whereabouts' with Naruto. He would be visiting after thearpy and he always offered to talk or stay the night. But today, it seemed different.

Sakura moaned in tiredness and annoyance. This was going to be a very long day. Subconciously, her hand rested on her soon to be bulging stomach.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you liked it! And thank you for reading. I think this chapter or the next chapter will be the final one as well. But that's just a head's-up!! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chasing Yesterday_

_Chapter Eleven_

* * *

--

_**Reality is for people who lack imagination.**_

--

"You're pregnant! How? You didn't even go clubbing with me!" Ino exlciamed loudly as the two women sat in Sakura's apartment's living room.

Sakura sighed, "I told you, I. Don't. Know."

"Yes, I know. You keep saying that, but how is that possible? How do you not remember having se--" Ino started.

"INO! Be quiet!" Sakura shouted, covering her friend's mouth.

"Smph. I dtudm feen fit!" The blonde mumbled through Sakura's hand.

"Sorry, but your voice carries, so you need to be quieter!"

"Sorry," Ino laughed a little, "Was it while you were on your vacation?"

"Um, I don't know?" The rosette sighed, "Stop asking these questions! You know I obviously can't answer them..."

Ino sighed, but her attitude became more determined and infurior. "But wait! It could just be a food baby... You know?" Ino had suggested. **[A/n: Haha, the friend on JUNO said that.]**

I groaned, "Ino, I doubt it... And I don't think you're getting the point though. I was hoping for your earlier reaction throughout the entire discussion," Sakura paused. "Do you have any ramen? Or cotton candy?" Ino looked at her like she had just seen a hyperactive squirrel with a space-cadet helmet on.

"What the -" Ino caught herself, "Oh wait... Are you having a food craving?" Sakura shrugged and Ino started again, "Isn't that in th second or third month?"

"I don't know. Can't people have it earlier than that?"

"I'm not sure that's possible, but whatever. I need to get back to work and so do you. See you later, okay?" Ino waved before running out of the hospital room. Sakura watched her from the hospital room's window; she was headed not for the flower store, nor the Main Gates of the village, but towards a sort of unknown street.

Sakura smirked and thought, _Probably to Shikamaru's house... She totally loves him!_ Then she quietly laughed aloud, somehow Sakura knew no matter how many times she tried to squeeze it out of her blonde friend, she'd never get a straight answer.

* * *

Later, around two in the morning, Sakura crawled out of the bed. Next she waddled towards the large windowsill and pressed her palms against the wood piece that lined the lower section of the double-paned window. The "late-night" sight of Konoha was basicaly breathtaking. The clouds were dark, vibrant purple and blue with sheets of black sky being the background to the puffs of air (clouds). Stars that were merely dots of gold, yellow, and silver peeked out from their hiding spots behind the large purple and blue shapes. The moon was barely covered by clouds at this certain time; it's light was casting shadows on Sakura's face.

And the smile on her face was genuine... too bad it didn't last long.

A swoop and flash of a shadow sent Sakura lightly and quickly staggering back. Her hands were clasped together and tightly held close to her chest, as if to protect herself.

_Calm down, Sakura. It could have just been a bird, _Sakura thought to herself, trying to think reassuringly. But if we thought logically, what bird would be up so damn late - or early? And was it possible that a bird could be that big? It was more like a human.

_No, no, no! This will not happen again. Not here, not _now_,_ Sakura's mental self was praying on her knees and near tears. While carrying another human being, she refused to be "stolen" away or "swept off her feet" again. It was bad enough the first time. Although Sakura secretly felt the reason for that person being here was because of the unborn baby, she wouldn't let that get to her. Just play stupid, that's what she'd do.

"...Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Hmph."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Say something."

"Like what?"

"...We both know there's someone else in the room."

"Who? Where?"

"The baby, Sakura."

"Oh, that. Well I just figured I'd give it up... Y'know, have an abortion."

Sasuke's large and calloused hands were gripping her small arms. Her face did not show pain, neither did his. Though she felt crushed, she would not give in to him. That bastard. Sasuke spoke calmly, but his tone furious, "You're going to just throw away an Uchiha? Oh, I don't think so."

Sakura always had "women's intuition" that it was his, but she could never fully admit it. She took a unheard breath and exhaled before replying. "Sasuke, you will never see this baby; let alone care for it. Do not tell me what I will and will not do for or with this child."

"But it is ours -- more importantly, mine."

"You're so self-centered and conceited!" Sakura snapped. "This is one of the reasons I shouldn't bring this child into this world. Besides the fact that it is overly fucked up, I just don't want my child to be fatherless or have a father that will only use it to be the head of the class or whatever! Sasuke... you cannot walk all over everyone."

"Hn."

"See? You might do that to my kid... You'll just "hn" your way through life and through every situation. I don't want the baby to have the same issue, although it probably will. This baby won't be perfect, but it will be good enough for me - if I keep it."

"So?"

"I'm just telling you this because I know you'll keep pushing and pushing - even when its past and over the edge - trying to make he or she perfect! It's frustrating and most of all, scary. How could someone not love anyone or their child like I know you won't?" Sakura's voice, which ws once defiant, had fallen into a soft whisper. Like she had been so demanding and hurt, that she couldn't take it anymore. It was as if she had give up because she couldn't handle it.

"I..." Sasuke was at a loss for words; speechless. But for the sake of his ego and pride, he would not admit it. Sakura hissed in exhaustion and exasperation. Did he always have to be difficult?

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought you'd say. You were never much of an addition to a conversation. Especially not to one that revolved around something so serious or something that demanded input..." Sakura began to move away from the man, towards the comfortable bed. Her porcelain-skinned hand pulled back the white sheets, which would make it easier to slip beneath them.

Sasuke grabbed her elbow and spun her around. He pressed his icy lips to her warmer ones. Sakura's eyelids threatened to fall closed, but parts of her emerald eyes were still seen. Sasuke's eyes were hidden by his pale colored eyelids; they were tightly held shut, as if he didn't want to see the rosette's rejection.

The Haruno removed her lips from his and stared at him with cruel, but forgiving eyes. She couldn't stay angry with him forever - let alone fourty-two hours! Her lips parted before the words started to escape, "Sasuke... You are rude, murderous, arrogant, and concerned with yourself. But," She inhaled deeply. "you are handsome, intelligent, outgoing, and brave. I cannot say anything more that describes you... And I want our child to special like you. Although I don't know if that'll happen if you keep up your terrible behavior."

Sasuke's eyes were now open and he was suprised by her words. His jaw would've dropped if it wasn't tensed closed. Besides, what could he say? At this point, she was very short-tempered; he guessed that is PMS issue husbands have.

The pinkette continued, "Sasuke I still love you very much. More than anything... Everyone knows it too. Sometimes, I can't help but feel that you love me too and I know that sounds crazy -"

He cut her off by gently kissing her. After he pulled away, he said, "Sakura... You talk way too much." Another kissing fest began and it lasted for twenty to thirty minutes. Once that part ended, the Uchiha spoke again, "...Since my pride is partially gone already, I suppose this couldn't hurt; I love you, too. I want this child to be _the_ child. The Uchiha family heir."

Sakura smiled and stood on the tips of her toes, then pressed her forehead to his.

His onyx eyes flickered towards her bubblegum colored lips, but quickly back to her jade orbs. He noticed the layered way Sakura's pink rose hair framed her face, but never touched the area near her eyes. The thing that made him smile - well if you could call it a smile - was the fact that her cheeks set alight whenever she was close enough to him. It was the simple factor that has never changed about her and her entire being.

Butterflies beat their wings around in each others' stomachs. Nervousness was twisting their thoughts into little braids. Sakura and Sasuke were both somewhat experienced in this section, yet they still seemed to show anxiousness.

**[A/n: Sorry about all the -ness-es. And I suppose I shouldn't corrupt anyone's somewhat innocent mind by putting in a lemon... so sorry!]**

The two people were from seperate worlds, but there was something that tied them together - other than the rough past. It was as if the events that led up to this moment were the times that mattered most. You could say that the future wasn't important and it was practically all up to the past. Fate had made it's mind up a long time ago; they were not meant to be a couple, but there's rarely a interjection that creates a disrruption which makes the destiny turn out differently.

"...though I can't tell you from any personal experience, I'm only their one of the Uchiha childern. You'll need to speak with Mr. Hyuuga on that destiny stuff."

"What's your name again?"

"I'm the youngest child in the Uchiha Clan and I am the prodigy; I am Kumori Uchiha."

* * *

**Author's Last Note of Story: I hope you liked this short series which was more based on the anime, rather than my pure imagination. Um, I'm sorry that it was sort of rushed, but I wasn't planning to make it like **_**My Heart's Pulse**_** and I'd like to thank my reviewers for everything; you people are awesome and I wish I knew you guys! Oh my God, you're fricking wonderful! Hee hee : )**

**Thanks for reading and please review to this final chapter, which is sadly shorter than Dillen! Sorry, inside joke...**

**P.S. **_Aw ship-ity-do-da! I didn't want it to be six pages, but it is... I'm so sorry! Anyways, please read my friend's NejiTen story: __**Purple Haze.**__ Go to my profile to look up the URL; hey, it'll be simpler. _


End file.
